La razón de mi Felicidad
by emi.love.15
Summary: Bella Swan de 22 años sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, el destino le pone a Tanya en su camino, quien le entrega a Bella lo más valioso de su vida... "Seras lo mejor para ella" - fueron las palabras de Tanya. 5 Años después Edward Cullen llega buscando a Tanya y de paso a reclamar aquello que bella tanto ama y que por ley le pertenece. Pesimo summary pero pasen a leerla.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Niña de mi corazón.

-Solo es por la tarde Emmett – Pase una mano por mi cabello como claro signo de frustración.

-Isabella necesitas un descanso – Soltó él claramente enojado – Tomate el día, sabes muy bien que no hay problema con eso.

Le había llamado a Emmett para informarle que no iba ir al trabajo en la tarde, pero él insistía en que me tomara todo el día.

-Lo sé pero…

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un día en casa? – me interrumpió.

-hace tiempo – respondí.

-ves mereces un descanso – dijo serio – tienes razones para quedarte en casa.

Suspire derrotada.

Era hora de rendirse.

-De acuerdo – murmure – pero solo será el día de hoy – lo escuche bufar – sabes que amo trabajar y es difícil sacarme de la oficina.

-Eres testaruda –rio – bien le diré a Ángela que se encargue de tu trabajo.

-Gracias Emm – me despedí y colgué.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 27 años, piel blanca, cabello castaño chocolate largo hasta la cintura, ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate fundido, mido 1.65 cm, delgada pero con cada cosa en su lugar y además soy la vicepresidenta de la editorial Swan, McCarthy & Asociados.

Mi padre Charlie Swan fundó la editorial con Steven McCarthy su mejor amigo y padre de Emmett. Emm era de mi edad y ambos habíamos nacido en cuna de oro, jamás nos ha hecho falta nada y sin embargo, somos unas personas sencillas y amigables, estudiamos en las misma escuelas y fuimos a la Universidad de Washington donde estudiamos administración de empresas. Cuando nos graduamos nuestros padres decidieron retirarse dejándonos a nosotros su lugar en la empresa, Emmett como presidente y yo como vicepresidenta.

Me volteé para llevar mi teléfono celular a la isla de la enorme cocina, estaba de camino cuando me tropecé y por suerte logre sostenerme de la encimera.

Mire al suelo buscando con que me había tropezado y me encontré con unas miniaturas de zapatillas de ballet como culpables.

-¡DANIELLA MARIE SWAN! – grite.

Varios minutos después una pequeña cabeza rubia se asomó por el marco de la cocina.

-¿si mami? – pregunto su voz un poco chillona.

-Te dije que recogieras tus zapatos cielo – Dije viéndola con los brazos en forma de jarra.

-Lo siento mami – se disculpó – ¿te tropezaste? –pregunto algo rosadita.

Ahora fue mi turno de quedar roja.

-tus cachetitos están rojitos mami – rio – eso fue un sí.

-Marie – susurre.

-Está bien, está bien –tomo las zapatillas y se fue escaleras arriba.

Había olvidado decir que tengo una hija de 5 años. Era mi adoración y la persona que más amaba. Todas las personas a primera vista decían que era imposible que Daniella fuera mi hija… y es verdad.

**Flashback**

_Hacía un año me había graduado de la Universidad y a la vez había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa familiar, tenía un buen sueldo y vivía en una de las casas más hermosas y lujosas de Seattle. A mis 22 años quería comenzar una vida normal y tener hijos, sin embargo hace 2 años que no salgo con nadie y me hacia falta el ingrediente para completar mi deseo de ser madre._

_Acababa de salir del trabajo y decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores, por alguna extraña razón algo me hizo entrar al Starbucks que estaba por ahí, entre y este se encontraba totalmente lleno, fui al mostrador y pedí un café simple, pague mi orden y me dirigí a la única mesa vacía que encontré junto a la ventana._

_Llevaba 10 minutos aquí, estaba revisando mi correo en mi celular cuando una hermosa rubia entro al Starbucks, pidió un café y empezó a buscar un lugar vacío, baje la vista a mi celular y seguí viendo mis correos._

_-¿está ocupado? – pregunto una voz un poco ronca._

_Alce la vista de mi celular y note a aquella rubia que hacía solo unos minutos había entrado a la cafetería. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules que ahora se encontraban rojos. Me fije que la otra silla de mi mesa estaba vacía._

_-No – respondí – puedes sentarte._

_-Gracias – me dio una leve sonrisa y se sentó._

_Volví la mirada de nuevo a mis correos pero la alce cuando empecé a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos._

_-¿Estás bien? – Pregunte algo preocupada – lo siento tal vez no deba meterme._

_-No te preocupes – se limpió algunas lágrimas – Soy Tanya Denali – Se presentó._

_-Bella Swan – le sonreí._

_Tanya era una joven de 22 años licenciada en derecho y había comenzado a trabajar en un Buffett, el problema es que ella estaba embarazada. _

_-¿se lo has dicho? – pregunte._

_-No – susurro – Cuando comenzamos a salir dejo en claro que él no quería hijos aun._

_-¿y qué hiciste?_

_-Me mude sin decir nada – respondió – simplemente desaparecí de Chicago._

_-¿y tus padres? – cuestione._

_-Les avise que vendría a Seattle – hizo una mueca – los hice jurar que no le dirían a él en donde estaba – dijo triste – no lo quiero en mi vida._

_-¿saben que estas embarazada? _

_-En la vida hay dos cosas que no puedes ocultar…_

_-el dinero y el embarazo – complete._

_-exacto –sonrió. – mi madre lo noto de inmediato._

_¿Qué harás con tu bebe? – pregunte._

_-darla en adopción – respondió – no estoy preparada para un bebe y mis padres están muy grandes para ocuparse de ella – explicó – lo único que pediré es que me permitan estar cerca de ella._

_-¿Por qué no quedártela? – si quería estar cerca de ella podría quedársela._

_-Bella algo en mí me dice que no estaré mucho tiempo con ella – una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y tenía razón.

Tanya y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas desde ese día, la convencí de que se mudara conmigo para ayudarla en su embarazo y ella acepto, la casa era grande y había espacio suficiente para las dos.

Mis padres se encariñaron con ella y la aceptaron rápidamente, a ellos les platique mis deseos de adoptar al bebe y me alentaron a comentárselo a Tanya. El día que nos enteramos que era una niña se lo comenté a Tanya y ella acepto gustosa que yo adoptara a su hija.

"—_Serás la mejor para ella" _

Fueron sus palabras.

Iniciamos los trámites de adopción al poco tiempo, Dani nació el 15 de Julio del 2009 en el Hospital de Seattle, el mismo día que ella nació terminamos los trámites de adopción y Dani fue mi hija desde ese día.

Mi niña iba a cumplir 2 años cuando sus palabras se cumplieron y el corazón de Tanya dejo de funcionar.

-ya las puse junto a las demás mami – dijo mi niña llegando junto a mí.

-perfecto mi amor – le di un beso en su mejilla.

La cargue y la senté en la isla de la cocina.

-¿Qué vas a desayunar? – acomode uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja.

Daniella era rubia de cabello ondulado y largo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, nariz pequeña, boca pequeña, piel blanca y algunas pecas. Era una Tanya en miniatura a excepción de los ojos y la nariz.

-panques con jugo – murmuro pensativa.

-entonces eso será – le di otro beso en su mejilla y me puse a cocinar.

-¿trabajaras hoy? – pregunto mientras preparaba los panques.

-No – conteste – el tío Emmett me ha dado el día libre.

-¿enserio? – abrió demasiado la boca.

-si – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa – sabes la abuela Carmen y el abuelo Eleazar vendrán a tu recital.

Carmen y Eleazar eran los padres de Tanya, siempre han estado presentes en la vida de mi hija porque no iba a quitarles ese derecho.

-eso es genial mamá – rio. - ¿la abuela Reneé y el abuelo Charlie también?

Me preguntó a quien le habrá sacado lo imperativa.

-ellos también – sonreí.

-¿puedo faltar a clases? – preguntó haciendo aquel puchero que siempre hacía y con el que siempre ganaba.

-¿por qué? – la cuestione viéndola con una ceja alzada.

-No iras al trabajo – respondió – quiero estar contigo mami porfis – su puchero se incrementó.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Daniella – susurre.

-porfis – volvió a decir.

Lo pensé unos segundos y asentí.

-de acuerdo – acepte – pero pedirás las tareas sabes que no me gusta que te atrases.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – repitió abrazándome.

-ve a buscar a Jake – la baje de la encimera y ella salió corriendo en busca de su perro.

Jacob o Jake es un gran Pastor Alemán de color café con negro, Dani tenía un mes cuando la perrita de Ángela tuvo cachorros, uno me regalo a mí y el otro lo conservo ella. Dani y Jake prácticamente crecieron juntos y entre ambos existe una conexión muy grande, Jacob siempre está para mi niña y ella siempre está jugando y cuidando de su perro.

Escuche las risas de mi hija en la sala y después los ladridos de Jake.

Termine el desayuno y lo lleve a la mesa del comedor, fui a la sala en busca de mis dos cosas favoritas y encontré a Dani en el suelo haciéndole "cosquillas" a Jake.

-Daniella ve a lavar tus manos – pedí.

-vamos Jacob – ambos salieron corriendo al baño de la planta baja.

La casa era grande porque mi fue mi pequeño capricho cuando me gradué, la compre con todos los ahorros que tenía y recibí un poco de ayuda de mis padres para pagarla.

La compre en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Seattl minutos de la casa de mis padres y a 15 minutos del kínder de Daniella y de mi trabajo. La casa era de dos pisos, tiene 5 recamaras y 3 baños, tiene una espaciosa cocina, comedor grande y una hermosa sala, cuenta con un jardín grande, cochera y piscina en la parte de atrás. Mi madre la había decorado en colores claros y con muebles que combinaran. No tenía servicio porque me gustaba valerme por mi misma.

-listo mami – entro Daniella y se sentó junto a mí.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y cuando terminamos ella me ayudo a lavar los trastes.

-¿Iremos a visitar a Tanya? - pregunto mi pequeña.

Mi niña era muy inteligente, sabía que era adoptada y quien era su verdadera madre, teníamos una foto de ella en la casa y sus cosas se le quedaron a Daniella. Ella me pedía visitarla con frecuencia a veces para que le desee suerte en sus recitales de Ballet y otras para platicar con ella.

-por supuesto que sí cariño – le sonreí – cuando vengan tus abuelitos Carmen y Eleazar vamos con ellos.

-se pondrá feliz cuando vea mi baile desde donde esta – sonrió.

Eso me llego al corazón y la abrace.

-claro que si Dani – le di un beso en su pequeña cabeza – Tanya estaría orgullosa de ti nunca lo olvides.

Pasamos toda la mañana juntas, limpiamos la casa con un poco de música, bañamos a Jake y terminamos mojadas, al medio día se puso a hacer sus tareas pendientes mientras hacía unas llamadas a Ángela, quien era mi asistente y la segunda al mando cuando no estaba, ella me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara.

Alrededor de las 2 los señores Denali llegaron a la casa, Dani se puso feliz de verlos y casi arrastro a su abuela a su habitación para enseñarle su traje mientras yo me quede abaja con su abuelo Eleazar.

-¿cómo han estado? – pregunto Eleazar.

Lo invite a sentarse y me senté junto él.

-hemos estado muy bien – respondí – Dani es muy hiperactiva y curiosa nada que no pueda controlar.

-¿iremos a visitarla? – sabía a quién se refería.

-sabes que es su amuleto de la suerte de Dani – respondí.

Cuando Dani bajo con su abuela le avisamos que iríamos a ver a Tanya, salimos en el auto de Eleazar y partimos al cementerio de Seattle. Al llegar le dimos su espacio a Dani y luego de ella Carmen y Eleazar le acercaron algunas flores a su hija. Después de la visita a Tanya fuimos de regreso a casa en donde Carmen me ayudo a peinar a Dani y una vez vestida con su trajecito, Carmen y yo fuimos a cambiarnos.

Me coloque unos jeans pitillo negros y una blusa blanca, me puse mis zapatillas blancas, soy enemiga de los tacones, me coloque algunas pulseras, mis aretes, me cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, me maquille suavemente solo un poco de rímel, delineador y brillo labial.

Tener una madre como Reneé a veces es bueno.

Cuando baje mi niña y los Denali me esperaban.

-bien vámonos que el recital empieza en media hora y Dani ya debe estar ahí – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso con mi celular y la cámara.

-Charlie me hablo y dijo que ya están ahí – dijo Carmen al subirnos al coche de ellos – ya nos apartó unos lugares.

-entonces vamos – murmure.

Le abroche su cinturón a Dani y luego abroche el mío, Eleazar arranco y salió rumbo a hacía la academia de danza de Dani. Cuando llegamos Dani saludo a sus otros abuelos y se fue corriendo con su grupo de danza.

-hola mamá – salude.

-Isabella querida – me abrazo – hace tiempo que no te veo.

-mamá nos vimos el domingo – dije.

-y ya es viernes – se hizo a la ofendida – casi una semana sin verte a ti y a mi linda nieta.

-Reneé no seas dramática – la regaño mi padre. – hola mi amor.

-hola papá – lo abrace.

-apartamos asientos en la cuarta fila – comentó Reneé – vamos a sentarnos.

Los Denali, mis padres y yo tomamos nuestros asientos y esperamos a que el festival comenzara. Cuando el recital comenzó Charlie grabo todo baile en el cual participaba Dani, Eleazar tomo algunas fotos y en cambio yo disfrute de verla desenvolverse en el escenario.

Al terminar el recital fui en busca de mi hija.

-estuviste estupenda mi amor – la abrace.

-¿enserio mami? – preguntó ilusionada.

-por supuesto que sí – la cargue y ella enredo sus pequeñas piernas a mi alrededor – siempre estas estupenda.

-eres la mejor mami del mundo – me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-bien chicas vamos a celebrar – dijo la voz de mi padre.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida china de Seattle, cenamos entre pláticas y risas, alrededor de las 9 note bostezar a Daniella y decidimos retirarnos.

Mis padres me llevaron a casa porque los Denali tenían que tomar un vuelo.

-ya llegamos – dijo mi padre.

Tome a Daniella en brazos y con ayuda de mi madre entre a casa, subí a su habitación y la arrope en su cama rosada. Baje a despedirme de mis padres que prometieron visitarme el sábado, active las alarmas, le di de comer a Jake y subí a cambiar mi ropa por un cómodo pijama, lave mis dientes, me desmaquille y me acosté a dormir.

Mañana sería un día largo teníamos que planear la reunión del sábado con la empresa Cullen Models por los asuntos de la nueva revista de modas que haríamos con ellos.

**Primer capítulo que emoción.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La editorial Swan.

**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**EPOV.**

-No puedo creer que sigas con eso – dijo Jasper entrando a mi oficina.

-Es un gusto verte Jazz – dije mientras seguía revisando los papeles que tenía a en mis manos.

-No me cambias el tema Edward – me señalo – Acabo de ver al detective Jenks saliendo del edificio.

-Acabo de terminar una reunión con él – me encogí de hombros.

-Edward han pasado 5 años – dijo con cansancio – hasta cuando vas a dejar de buscarla.

No conteste.

-Edward has estado desperdiciando 5 años de tu vida –suspiro - y estoy comenzando a creer que todo es porque tienes tu ego herido – Comento.

-No es por mi ego – tire los papeles en mi escritorio – es que simplemente no logro entender por qué se marchó ¿entiendes? – el negó – Nuestra relación estaba bien, llevábamos dos meses saliendo y no me cabe en la cabeza porqué se fue después de un mes de haber estado juntos.

-¿la amabas? – pregunto Jasper claramente preocupado.

-La quería y le tenía mucho cariño pero no la amaba – respondí.

-entonces no entiendo porque la sigues buscando – se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

-para aclarar mis dudas y poder cerrar ese capítulo – comente.

-¿qué ha averiguado Jenks de Tanya? –preguntó.

Tanya Denali, era el nombre de aquella mujer con la que había estado saliendo hace 5 años, nos habíamos conocido en la tienda de Alice, mi hermana, luego de algunas citas habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, mi familia la había aceptado de inmediato porque era una persona amable y cariñosa, no era una de las típicas rubias tontas y caprichosas ella era sincera, teníamos 2 meses juntos y mi padre acababa de nombrarme el nuevo presidente de la empresa de modelaje Cullen Models cuando ella desapareció dejando únicamente una nota con una sola frase.

"_Lo siento mucho._

_Tanya"_

-Lo mismo de siempre – respondí – los Denali viajaron ayer a Seattle.

-que los llevara tanto hacía ahí – dijo mi cuñado pensativo.

Así es, el rubio de ojos azules era mi cuñado y tiene 2 años casado con mi hermana Alice ¿por qué? Sencillo él idiota no se cuidó dejando a mi "inocente" hermana menor embarazada y no lo asesine nada más porque ellos ya estaban comprometidos cuando eso pasó y porque mi sobrino Theo no se tenía la culpa de las idioteces de su padre.

-eso mismo averiguare – comente.

-¿cómo lo harás? – pregunto Jasper viéndome confundido.

Sonreí.

-Aprovechare la visita a la editorial de Charlie Swan – respondí.

-Sigue en pie lo de la revista esa de modas – dijo.

-Por supuesto, Carlisle hablo con Charlie la semana pasada y ambos están felices de volver a trabajar juntos – dije sonriendo – Mañana tendré una reunión con Charlie qué es el presidente de la editorial – volví a tomar los papeles que había arrojado – estaré en Seattle por lo menos un mes así que mientras estoy fuera tú te encargaras bien de la empresa.

-¿y cómo averiguaras de Tanya? – preguntó aun confundido.

-Tratare de buscar señales de ella y Jenks me avisara cuando los Denali vuelvan a Seattle.

El asintió.

-Tendré que lidiar con las zorras – Jasper señalo la puerta de mi despacho – traeré a Alice todos los días.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿qué? – Preguntó – tienes que admitirlo serán buenas modelos pero eso no evita que sean zorras y que se hayan acostado con medio mundo.

Reí.

-en eso tienes razón – concorde.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó.

-Esta misma tarde – mire mi reloj – Lisa se encargara de ponerte al día y te llamara cuando salga de la reunión para ponernos de acuerdo con lo respecto a las modelos.

-Sabes es la única de todas tus asistentes que me cae bien – comentó.

-¿por qué? porque no ha tratado de abusar de nosotros – dije mientras acomodaba mis papeles.

-de eso y porque es la única a la que solo le importa su familia – sonrió.

-tengo que empacar – dije viendo mi reloj – saldré en dos horas.

-entonces te dejo – dijo parándose y despidiéndose – suerte en tu viaje y ojala puedas averiguar algo.

-gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bienvenido señor Cullen – saludo Kate al verme.

-Buenas noches Kate – le respondí el saludo mientras entraba a mi casa que tenía en uno de los más finos barrios de Seattle.

Kate era la que cuidaba la casa, le daba mantenimiento y contrataba al servicio.

-Viaje cansado – comento mientras tomaba mi maleta más ligera.

-Así es Kate – concorde con ella - ¿cómo esta Garrett?

-está muy bien sr. Cullen – respondió – ha arreglado todo el jardín y limpiado la piscina.

Garrett era el esposo de Kate y él al igual que ella cuidaba la casa y a diferencia de ella, Garrett se encargaba del jardín.

-¿has contratado el nuevo servicio mientras estoy aquí? – pregunte mientras me quitaba mi chamarra y la colocaba en el perchero del recibidor.

-claro y les entregue a todos sus llaves – lo mire con horror – descuida cambie tu cerradura después.

Suspire de alivio y Kate rio.

Había tenido mala experiencia con el servicio, las chicas que contrataba Kate de sirvientas o ayudantes siempre resultaban ser unas mujeres desesperadas que se metían a mi habitación cuando yo estaba y ya sabrán el susto de muerte que me llevaba al encontrarlas en mi habitación y con poca ropa. Esas mujeres siempre terminaban despedidas después de su intento de violación y por esa razón Kate cambiaba mi cerradura cuando contrataba a alguien.

-no es su culpa ser atractivo señor – rio.

Y es cierto, no me consideraba guapo pero sabía que tenía lo mío, era alto de estatura aproximadamente 1.90cm, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo y que era imposible de peinar, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y una irresistible, palabras de mi hermana, sonrisa.

-ni me lo recuerdes Kate – reí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días – salude a la recepcionista que me veía descaradamente – tengo una reunión con el presidente de la editorial.

-por supuesto – tecleo en su computadora mientras me veía de reojo.

-Señor Cullen – dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas así que voltee encontrándome con una joven de más o menos mi edad- soy Ángela Webber y soy la asistente de vicepresidencia – se presentó estirando la mano así que se la estreche por cortesía – Jessica deja de comerte al señor Cullen que yo me encargare de llevarlo a la sala de juntas –valla no tiene pelos en la lengua – y deja de coquetear con todos los visitantes a menos que quieras ser despedida.

-lo siento Ángela –se disculpó la tal Jessica.

-Señor Cullen sígame por favor – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía el elevador.

-gracias por salvarme de la recepcionista – dije una vez en el ascensor.

-de nada – sonrió – al parecer las recepcionistas nunca entienden.

-¿Siempre es así?– dije refiriéndome a Jessica.

-siempre –afirmo.

-¿y siempre son amenazadas?

-Y jamás hacen caso – respondió – vicepresidencia se está cansando de eso.

Llegamos al penúltimo piso del edificio y bajamos de ascensor.

-Sígame lo llevara a la sala de juntas – dijo comenzando a caminar.

Ángela debía ser una asistente eficaz y eso lo comprobaba con su seriedad.

-¡ÁNGELA! – el grito de un hombre nos hizo detenernos.

Frente a nosotros venía corriendo un joven de la edad de Ángela, tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, los ojos rasgados de color obscuro y venía vistiendo un elegante traje.

-¿Qué sucede Ben? – preguntó Ángela cuando el tal Ben llego junto a nosotros.

-¿ya llego? – preguntó Ben.

Ella al principio lo miro confundida y luego la comprensión paso por sus ojos y checo su Tablet.

-Aun no – respondió – pero no debe tardar en llegar.

-Me he olvidado las carpetas – comento – necesitaba saber si ya estaba aquí para ir por ellas.

-Sera mejor que corras – dijo Ángela – sabes que no le gusta los olvidos.

Debe tenerle miedo a Steven McCarthy el vicepresidente de la editorial y su cara de pánico me lo confirma.

-Por cierto Ben – dijo Ángela – él es Edward Cullen – me señalo – es el presidente de Cullen Models.

-Un gusto – le tendí la mano.

-Ben Webber, diseñador gráfico – dijo estrechándome la mano.

-¿son hermanos? – pregunte al darme cuenta que tenían los mismos apellidos.

-¿hermanos? – Dijo Ben confundido – oh no claro que no –respondió – Ángela es mi esposa.

-Llevamos 4 años de casados – lo secundo Ángela – siempre se me olvida decir que es mi esposo cuando lo presento.

-lo siento – me disculpe.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen – dijo Ben – debo correr.

Ben se despidió de nosotros y se fue corriendo a su oficina. Ángela me dirigió hacía la sala de juntas conmigo detrás, llegamos a unas puertas de manera que indicaban que ya habíamos llegado.

-Emmett, el señor Cullen ya está aquí – dijo al entrar a la enorme sala de juntas.

-Gracias Ángela – dijo un joven con apariencia de oso – Buenos días señor Cullen, soy Emmett McCarthy presidente de la editorial – me tendió la mano.

-Edward Cullen – dije estrechándosela pero aun confundido.

¿Había dicho presidente?

Carlisle me dijo que Charlie era el presidente.

-Tome asiento – me indico una de las dos sillas vacías que tenía a sus lados.

Me senté en la silla que me había indicado.

-Ángela – llamo Emmett - ¿ya llego?

Ángela que estaba sentada al otro extremo checo su Tablet.

-está en el ascensor – respondió después de teclear algunas cosas.

-gracias Áng – Emmett se sentó en la cabecera – siento mucho la tardanza de vicepresidencia.

-no hay problema – dije – Señor McCarthy.

-dígame Emmett – pidió – el señor McCarthy es mi padre.

-Emmett – comencé - ¿Charlie Swan no era el presidente?

-por supuesto – respondió – se jubiló hace 7 años junto con mi padre, yo dirijo la presidencia.

-¿y quién es el vicepresidente? – pregunte.

-Es…

-Disculpen la tardanza – interrumpió una hermosa voz entrando a la sala de juntas.

Alce la vista y me encontré con la portadora de la hermosa voz.

Era una mujer de unos 27 años, cabello castaño chocolate largo hasta la cintura, tenía unos impactantes ojos color chocolate, nariz respingona, boca pequeña y unas cuantas pecas decoraban sus mejillas sonrosadas dándole un toque de inocencia.

-¿Dónde estabas Isabella? – preguntó Emmett divertido - ¿alguna agitada noche? –Emmett rompió a reír.

Isabella, como se llamaba aquella hermosa mujer, miro a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados y camino junto hasta llegar junto a él.

-Idiota – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que algunos rieran.

Solo espero que no la despidan.

-Sabes muy bien que los sábados por la mañana tengo asuntos que atender – dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Bella podemos dejar la agresión para más al rato – pidió Emmett sobándose su cabeza – ahora salúdame señorita – pido con un puchero.

Isabella rio y se inclinó para saludar a Emmett con un beso en su mejilla.

-eso está mejor – dijo Emmett – Isabella él es el Edward Cullen el presidente de Cullen Models.

-Isabella Swan, vicepresidenta – se presentó con una sonrisa.

Así que es a ella a la que todos le temen.

-Edward Cullen – devolví el saludo.

-Comencemos la junta – dijo Emmett e Isabella se sentó- Ben las carpetas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-los últimos detalles los puedes platicar con Bella en su oficina – dijo Emmett parándose de su silla – tengo una reunión con una escritora.

-Yo me encargo de la editorial – dijo Isabella – Señor Cullen acompáñeme a mi oficina – pidió – Emmett no se te olvide comentar lo que hablamos.

-por supuesto Bella – dijo antes de salir de la sala junto con su asistente y la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí.

-Me sigue por favor – dijo saliendo de la sala junto con Ángela.

Todo el trayecto a su oficina ella se la paso hablando con Ángela hablando de la editorial.

-Ángela cuando salga el señor Cullen dile a Jessica que pase a mi oficina – Ángela asintió y se fue a su escritorio que estaba afuera de la oficina de Isabella.

-Tome asiento Señor Cullen – dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacía su puesto.

-Dígame Edward, el señor es mi padre – pedí.

-por supuesto, Edward- dijo sacando unas carpetas de su escritorio – Mi padre me dijo que están interesados en un estilo diferente.

-así es Señorita Swan – dije admirando la oficina.

Era muy estilo Alice pero viéndola a ella puedo intuir que no ella la decoro.

-Dígame Bella – sonrió – todos lo hacen.

Asentí y seguí observando hasta que mi mirada se posó en un retrato.

La foto me llamo la atención al instante, estaba colocada en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, en él estaba una Bella unos dos años más joven junto con una niña rubia de unos 3 años y un perro pastor alemán, los tres estaban abrasados y sonrientes.

La niña fue la que más llamó mi atención, tenía el parecido a alguien pero justo ahora no puedo recordar a quién y los ojos podía jurar que eran como los míos y los de Alice. Pero eso sería imposible, no conocía a Bella hasta hoy y ella tampoco me conocía.

-Es mi hija – comentó.

La mire confundido.

-A la que observas – señalo a la foto – es mi hija Daniella y él es Jacob su perro.

-se me hace familiar – comente.

-Oh no lo creo –dijo – jamás hemos salido de Seattle así que debe ser imposible.

-tal vez son cosas mías – la mire y ella asintió algo ausente.

-estos son los modelos y diferentes estilos que Ben ha diseñado – me mostro las carpetas.

-Son todos muy buenos – comente viendo el maravilloso trabajo de Ben – ¿podría llevármelos para observar con calma y platicarlo con mi gente?

-claro no hay problema – respondió – si desea hacer algunos cambios – me tendió una tarjeta – no dude en comunicármelo a mí o a Ben.

Iba a contestar pero su teléfono sonó.

-lo siento – se disculpó para contestar - ¿hola?... Dani estoy en el trabajo – al parecer era su hija – sí mi amor prometo llevarte de compras… otra vez… mamá dejaste que Dani y Jake jugaran de nuevo en el lodo… estaré ahí para el almuerzo y por favor ve que se bañe y a Jake mantenlo en el jardín… de acuerdo nos vemos… yo también te quiero mamá – colgó – lo siento.

-no te preocupes – dije para calmarla – me llevare los papeles y te avisare.

-excelente – dijo – ¿te parece reunirnos el martes para saber una respuesta?

-claro el martes me parece genial – concorde – hasta pronto Bella.

-Hasta luego Edward – se despidió tomando su teléfono inalámbrico – Ángela ya puedes decirle a Jessica que suba…

**Pobre Edward ingenuo pensando que Bella era una empleada y que el vicepresidente era hombre xD Ahora saben un poco más de la relación que Edward tenía con Tanya y que está investigando su paradero.**

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un pequeño review diciéndome que les pareció y gracias a los favs y follows ;3**

**En unos minutos actualizo "No es mi vida. Es solo una misión más"**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: No serás mamá cupido.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**BPOV.**

Termine de revisar las revistas de la editorial que se iban a publicar esta semana mientras Jessica llegaba, esa insoportable recepcionista no entendía las reglas pero claro como esas reglas venían de mí ella las ignoraba.

-¿Bella? – Alce mi vista de la revista de cocina – Jessica está afuera.

-Hazla pasar Ángela – pedí.

Mi amiga asintió y salió de mi oficina.

Segundos después la puerta se volvió abrir y por ella entro Jessica con su típico aire de grandeza y su ropa tan pequeña.

-¿querías verme Bella? – pregunto con su irritante voz.

-señorita Stanley le he dicho que me diga señorita Swan – le dije por millonésima vez.

No permito que me llame Bella.

-todos te dicen Bella – dijo sonriendo.

-al parecer no estas informada bien – dije levantando una ceja – señorita Stanley usted debe hablarme con respeto no por mi nombre de pila.

Ella me ignoro viéndose las uñas.

-¿para qué me mando a hablar "señorita Swan"? – recalco con sarcasmo.

-Me he enterado de que estuvo incumpliendo mi orden… - ella bufo –… de nuevo.

-no he hecho tal cosa – dijo con inocencia fingida.

-señorita Stanley le he dicho que está prohibido que usted este acosando a los clientes – le recordé – esta es la quinta vez que Ángela me lo informa.

-Esa mentirosa – chilló – me tiene tanta envidia que anda inventando esas cosas.

-Ángela es su superior señorita Stanley y por lo tanto la respeta – la regañe y ella me vio con furia – no voy a permitir que insultes a mi asistente cuando ella solo cumple con su trabajo.

-¡PERO ES UNA MENTIROSA! – grito.

-¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ALCES LA VOZ! – si algo todos en la editorial tiene es que nunca de los nunca… deben gritarme.

Jessica de inmediato se calló.

-Tienes 5 segundos para salir de mi oficina – ella asintió – solo te advierto Jessica que si se vuelve a repetir lo de hoy te vas de esta editorial.

No dijo nada simplemente se salió de mi oficina.

-Por los gritos que escuche en mi cubículo debo suponer que estas enfadada – afirmo Ángela sentándose frente a mí.

-lamento si te incomodamos – me disculpe.

Ella sonrió.

-no te preocupes – asentí – tal vez debas ir a casa.

-Ángela se lo que intentas hacer – la mire sospechosamente – pero te tomare la palabra.

-Iras con tu madre – afirmo.

-Dani está ahí – apague mi computadora Mac – estas son las revistas que seleccione – se las tendí – muéstraselas a Emmett y decidan.

-De acuerdo – las tomo y tecleo unas cosas en su mini IPad – he hablado con Maggui y me ha dicho que Emmett llegara después de las 3.

-perfecto – dije parándome de mi silla y tomando mi bolso – después de enseñarle eso a Emmett puedes tomarte el resto del día.

-gracias jefa –rio.

Salí de la editorial, me subí a mi auto y partí hacia la casa de mis padres que estaba en el mismo barrio que la mía.

-¿Qué tal la reunión? – preguntó mi madre cuando entre a la residencia de los Swan.

-igual que las demás – dije viéndola sospechosamente.

Conocía a mi madre y sabía que nunca preguntaba por una reunión a menos que le interesara saber algo.

-¿Qué te pareció Edward? – y ahí estaba su interés por mi reunión.

- ¿el señor Cullen? – pregunte con desinterés.

-Isabella no le digas así –se quejó - ¿es muy guapo? ¿Caballeroso? ¿Amable?

-Mamá no te voy a responder eso – le dije.

-vamos Isabella dime – pidió haciendo un puchero que mi hija le había enseñado a hacer.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al jardín de atrás en donde escuchaba las risas de mi niña y de mi padre.

-anda Bella – decía Reneé detrás de mí.

Seguí caminando pero vamos es mi madre y es muy insistente cuando se lo propone.

-es guapo ¿de acuerdo? – ella sonrió.

-con que guapo – su sonrisa pícara me dio a entender que fue una mala idea decirle eso.

-ni lo pienses – solté.

-¿Qué cosa? – se hizo a la inocente.

-eso que estás pensando – la acuse con el dedo.

-Carlisle es muy atractivo al igual que Esme – comento como si nada.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.

-Es de esperarse que sea muy guapo.

La seguí hasta la cocina.

-mamá ¿Qué planeas? – mis ojos se entrecerraron y ella me ignoro.

-¿has pensado en salir con él? – preguntó.

Mi boca se abrió y podía jurar que había llegado hasta el piso.

-Es guapo, de buena familia, dirige la empresa y podría cuidar bien de ti y de la niña – comento.

-él es solo un socio – dije tratando de que mi madre entendiera.

-un socio guapo de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo – suspiro.

-Lo conoces – afirme.

-por supuesto – sonrió – Charlie me lo presento en un viaje a Chicago.

-mamá él está aquí por trabajo y te he dicho que yo no necesito a ningún hombre en mi vida – dije seria.

Mi madre me miró fijamente.

-Isabella cariño – me acomodo un mechón de mi cabello – sé que no necesitas a ningún hombre, pero piensa que dentro de unos años necesitaras la compañía de alguien que envejezca a tu lado.

-Ma…

-sé que ya tienes todo lo que querías – me interrumpió – pero no desearías tener hijos.

-ya tengo una hija.

-Hablo de hijos propios bella – comento – hijos que cargues tú en tu vientre – continuo – cariño tienes 27 años y tu reloj biológico se está yendo.

-mamá sé a dónde quieres llegar – me senté en una de las sillas altas – pero no por eso tienes que hacerla de cupido.

-lo sé pero Edward es un gran hombre – dijo.

-un hombre que puede que este casado, comprometido o tenga novia.

-es soltero – dijo muy segura.

-¿lo investigaste? – pregunte con los ojos desorbitados.

-un poquito tal vez – sonrió – Tiene una hermana que es casada y según Esme él adora a los niños sobre todo al hijo de su hermana Theo.

-pasas mucho tiempo en tu Laptop – me pare y fui hacía la patio trasero.

-hablaremos después – escuche su grito.

Negué con la cabeza.

Mi madre a pesar de su edad, nunca cambiaria y siempre se comportaría como una adolescente.

-Hola papá – salude a mi padre que se encontraba jugando con Dani.

-hola cariño – me saludo.

-Mami viniste – chillo Dani – Jacob esta todo puerquito –rio – míralo.

Voltee hacía el área de la piscina en donde Jacob estaba amarrado.

Efectivamente, estaba todo cubierto de lodo y me veía con cara de tristeza.

-¿Cómo quedaron tan sucios? – pregunte.

Daniella se balanceaba sobre sus pies mirando hacía el suelo.

-¿y bien? – pregunte de nuevo.

Mi padre rio.

-Jacob quería regar las rosas de la abuela – dijo Dani jugando con sus dedos – pero la manguera estaba rota y nos mojamos.

-eso no me explica como quedaron llenos de lodo – me cruce de brazos.

- empuje a Jake y cuando se cayó me pringó todita – dijo – había mucho lodo mami –continuo - hicimos pasteles en el lodo – sonrió.

-tu madre a mando a bañar hace un rato – dijo mi padre – amarramos a Jake para que no se ensucie más.

-gracias papá – le sonreí.

-¿estas molesta mami? –pregunto Dani con un puchero.

-No, mi amor – la abrace – pero que no se repita.

-de acuerdo mamita – me dio un beso en mi mejilla – iré con la abuela.

Daniella salió corriendo hacía la cocina dejándome con mi padre.

-¿Qué tal la reunión? - preguntó

-fantástica – con mi padre si podía hablar de la editorial.

- ¿Todo en orden?

- así es – respondí – Edward se llevó los modelos de las revistas para hablarlo con su empresa y para la semana que viene estaremos comenzando el proyecto.

-me parece perfecto – sonrió - ¿Emmett fue con la nueva autora?

-Salió después de la reunión – dije – tuve un problema con Jessica hoy.

-¿otro?

Me ruborice.

Era la sexta vez en el mes que tenía problemas con ella.

-¿ahora qué hizo?

- lo mismo de siempre – respondí muy molesta.

-ser descarada con los clientes – afirmo.

-exacto – dije – estoy pensando en despedirla.

-no lo hagas – negó – pásala al área de diseño con los "nerds" como ella les dice.

-ahí no podrá hacer nada – como no se me ocurrió antes.

-no saldrá de esa área más que solo para almorzar – abrace a mi padre.

-eres un genio.

-Coméntaselo a Emmett y ya – dijo.

-se lo diré más tarde. – mi padre asintió.

Me senté junto a él en unos de los cómodos sillones.

-El almuerzo está servido – dijo Reneé llegando junto a nosotros.

Comimos entre platicas y después de almorzar me prepare para retirarme.

-Cariño debemos irnos – le dije a Dany – hay que darle un baño a Jake.

-pero mami – hizo un puchero – a Jake no le gusta bañarse.

-Jake tiene que bañarse si quiere dormir adentro de la casa – coloque mis brazos en forma de jarra y mi hija se cruzó de brazos.

-eso es chantaje mami – se quejó.

-esa es la orden Dani – replique.

-mami tramposa – rio - ¡JAKE HAY QUE BAÑARTE! – grito corriendo hacia su perro.

La vi reír con Jacob mientras lo soltaba.

-¿entonces lo invitaras a salir?

-¡MAMÁ! –chille.

-¿qué? – Se hizo a la inocente – mañana tendremos un almuerzo de celebración con Edward y su cuñado que viajara de Chicago, Emmett vendrá y tú debes venir con Dani – dijo como si nada.

-No lo hiciste – lleve una mano a mi cara.

-oh si lo hice – sonrió – te quiero aquí a las 2:00 y te quiero bien vestida.

-¿es una orden?

-por supuesto querida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EPOV.**

-¿una mujer? – la voz de Jasper era de sorpresa.

-así como lo oyes – respondí – la hija de Charlie Swan es la vicepresidenta de la editorial y el hijo de Steven es el presidente.

-Alice pregunta cómo es – claramente podía escuchar la voz de mi hermana por el auricular.

-Es hermosa de eso no lo dudes – conteste.

-Edward dice que es hermosa – le dijo Jasper a Alice – tu hermana dice que viajamos ahora mismo.

-¿por qué?

-dice que para que digas que alguien es hermosa es por algo – respondió mi cuñado – ya reservo los boletos.

-dios – me pase una mano por el cabello - ¿Cuándo llegan?

-mañana en la mañana estaremos ahí – dijo Jasper – está empacando.

-de acuerdo los espero – la que se me venía….

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy espero y les haya gustado y si no pues… échenle la culpa al WWAT :'( no dan fechas para México y eso me mata :'( #MexicoNeedsWWATour **

**Si hay alguna colombiana… Disfruten a los chicos les tengo envidia de la buena algún día yo los conoceré aún tengo esperanzas.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima :***

**Ahora actualizo "No es mi vida… Es solo una misión más"**

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Situaciones incomodas.

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**BPOV.**

-¡DANIELLA! – grite - ¡TE ENCONTRARE!

Se escuchaban sus pasitos corriendo por todo el segundo piso.

Solo a mí se me ocurre jugar a las escondidas con ella, Dani conocía muy bien la casa y después de aquella remodelación aún más. Tanya la había diseñado muy bien y ahora Daniella tenía una infinidad de lugares para esconderse.

-Daniella – canturrie en el pasillo que iba hacia la pequeña biblioteca que teníamos en el primer piso.

Silencio.

-Debo comenzar a estudiar los planos de la casa – susurre - ¡TE ENCONTRARE DANI!

Cuando Tanya se vino a vivir conmigo planeamos remodelar la casa y hacerla un lugar muy bonito para cualquier niño, ella había demostrado que era buena diseñando así que ella la diseño, agrego habitaciones, biblioteca, piscina y sus pequeños secretos. Esos secretos eran el elevador que estaba en la pared y en el que Dani cabía perfectamente, el pequeño pasadizo que conducía de la biblioteca a la cocina sin necesidad de pasar por la sala y por último la pequeña sala de juegos que estaba en la habitación de mi niña.

Tanya había diseñado la habitación de Dani, había reducido parte del techo diseñando aquella sala, había colocado a un costado de su escritorio unas escaleras que se conectaban con la sala y ahí arriba habíamos puesto todos sus juguetes mientras que en el piso de abajo estaban su cama, armario del tamaño de mi baño, su tocador, su escritorio y su estante con libros.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mi búsqueda por la cocina.

-¿Hola? – pregunte mientras revisaba por tercera vez la cocina completa.

-Isabella – dijo la voz de mi madre – cariño llame para recordarte lo del almuerzo.

-lo tengo pendiente mamá – dije.

-¿ya te has arreglado?

-aún es temprano – murmure saliendo de la cocina.

-¡¿TEMPRANO?! –chillo. –Isabella Marie Swan son la 1 de la tarde y el almuerzo es a las 2:30.

Fije mi vista en el reloj del comedor.

-Diablos – susurre.

-Esa boquita – reprendió.

-Lo siento mamá – me disculpe – he estado jugando con Dani y se me ha pasado el tiempo.

-Las escondidas – afirmo.

-sí – suspire y escuche su risa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan jugando? – pregunto con burla.

-Hora y media – ahora se reía a carcajadas.

-lo siento querida – rio más fuerte – será mejor que dejen de jugar y comiences a arreglarte.

-de acuerdo – no tenía caso discutir con ella.

-Ponte aquel vestido blanco, con los zapatos negros y usa el bolso negro que te regale para navidad.

-mamá puedo vestirme yo sola – me queje.

-de acuerdo pero si no traes algo decente te llevo de compras – amenazo – nos vemos cariño.

Y colgó.

Deje el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa y me dirigí hacía la sala.

-¡DANIELLA ME RINDO! – grite esperando a que bajara pero eso no sucedió.

-Eso es trampa mami

-¡AAAAHHHH! – grite dando la vuelta.

Daniella estaba dentro del maldito elevador de madera que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¡DANIELLA! –reprendí.

-lo siento mami –rio - ¿me ayudas?

Reí y la ayude a bajarse del elevador que estaba en la pared.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunte.

-estaba escondida detrás del estante que está en la habitación de invitados. – respondió

Otro de los pequeños secretos.

-cuando gritaste salí –continuo y me metí en el elevador.

-usaste la soga de adentro.

Ella sonrió.

-ve a cambiarte – me vio confundida.

-¿para qué? – pregunto frunciendo su ceñito.

-La abuela organizo un almuerzo con unos socios – le explique acariciando su cabellera rubia – así que tenemos que estar decentes.

-La abuela te está consiguiendo otro novio – afirmo y me ruborice – mami tus cachetitos rojitos te delatan.

No era la primera vez que mi madre trataba de buscarle un padre a mi hija.

-te pones bonita para el abuelo – ella asintió – y por favor que Jacob se porte bien.

-¿tiene que ir elegante? –pregunto.

-Solo que se porte bien.

-De acuerdo mamá – me abrazo – Jacob ya puedes salir de la alacena de mami.

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y reí. Comprenderán porque nunca me aburro.

El gran pastor alemán llego corriendo y se paró junto a Dani.

-Jacob hay que ponerte elegante – dijo Dani – y tenes que portarte bien.

El perro ladeo la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que se apuren – comente subiendo las escaleras.

Abrí mi armario con la intención de buscar algo decente, era más que obvio que no me iba a poner la ropa que mi madre dijo así que tome unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de botones roja junto con mis converses negras. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloque la ropa seleccionada, me puse rímel, delineador, perfume y un poco de brillo labial. Mi cabello lo peine y lo deje suelto.

Tome una bolsa que combinara y metí mi celular, cartera y tome las llaves del coche. Cuando llegue a la planta baja, Daniella me esperaba en la sala sentada en el sofá junto a un Jake con corbata.

-Ya estamos listos mami – dijo al verme.

-¿Cómo le has puesto esa corbata? – pregunte conteniéndome la risa al ver al pobre perro viéndome con cara de ayuda.

-¿me creerías si te dijera que él se dejó? – la mire con una ceja alzada.

-Daniella – susurre.

-Lo amarre a la cama y después me tire encima para poder ponérsela – se sonrojo.

Rompí en risas con solo imaginar a mi pequeña de 5 años encima del gran perro y poniéndole aquella ridícula corbata.

-¿vera que se ve hermoso? – Asentí – te lo dije Jacob a mami le gusto.

El perro lanzo un quejido y se sentó.

-es hora de irnos – dije viendo el reloj.

-vamos Jake – mi hija salió corriendo a la cochera mientras que Jake iba detrás pero sin mucho ánimo.

Coloque las alarmas y me dirigí a la cochera, subí a mi auto y partimos a casa de mis padres.

Cuando llegamos note que había un lujoso auto estacionado en la puerta así que supuse que los invitados habían llegado. Baje del auto y ayude a Dani a bajarse.

-¡TOCARE EL TIMBRE! – grito corriendo a la puerta.

-Vamos Jake – dije bajando al perro y cerrando el auto.

Camine a la puerta principal y vi a mi madre esperándonos junto a mi hija.

-Isabella te dije que te pusieras el vestido – reprendió al verme.

-Hola mamá – dije ignorando su comentario - ¿Dónde está papá?

-Se lo que quieres hacer – me señalo – pero te vestiste bien así que olvídalo – sonrió – está en la sala con nuestros invitados.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-¡ABUELITO CHARLIE! –Grito Daniella al entrar - ¡MIRA LO ELEGANTE QUE SE VE JAKE!

Mi padre abrazo a su nieta y luego se rio al ver al perro.

-se ve muy bien Dani – dijo tratando de para su risa.

-Mami dice que esta hermoso – rio – por cierto mami volvió a perder abuelito hay que anotarlo.

Por cierto mi hija y mi padre llevaban un control de las veces que he perdido jugando a las escondidas.

-La abuela me ha contado que no te podía encontrar – dijo mi padre riéndose al ver mi cara – hora y media ese es un record Bella.

-No te burles – hice un puchero y mi padre me abrazó.

-¿Dónde estaba esta vez Isabella? – pregunto mi madre sentándose junto a una joven que nos veía con curiosidad.

Ahí note la presencia de los 4 invitados. Estaban Edward, junto a un joven rubio que tenía a un niño de dos años durmiendo en sus brazos y junto a mi madre la joven que era muy parecida a Edward a excepción del cabello que lo tenía negro.

-Estaba en el ascensor de madera – susurre viendo a los invitados.

-Mami se asustó cuando salí – mire a ver a Dani para que se callara – pego un grito muy fuerte como esos que da cuando ve una película de miedo – me sonroje totalmente – mami tus cachetitos están rojos de nuevo.

-Daniella anda a jugar con Jacob – pedí.

-De acuerdo – se bajó de los brazos de mi padre – Vamos al jardín Jake.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacía el jardín.

-Buenas tardes – salude a los invitados.

-Hija ella es Alice Cullen – presento mi madre – es la hermana de Edward y ellos son Jasper su marido y Theo su hijo.

-Isabella Swan – me presente.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella – me abrazo Alice - ¿puedo decirte Bella?

-por supuesto – le sonreí.

-Tu madre ha sido muy amable al invitarnos - dijo Jasper.

-Tu hija es muy hermosa – comentó Alice – se parece a alguien pero aun no sé a quién.

-Es raro –dije – tu hermano dijo lo mismo cuando vio su foto.

-¿la que tienes en tu oficina? – pregunto papá.

-La misma – respondí – Es raro porque es la primera vez que los vemos.

-tal vez son cosas mías – dijo Alice no muy convencida.

-tal vez – concorde con ella.

Me senté junto a mi madre en el mueble largo.

-¿Ustedes viajaron con Edward? – pregunte un tanto curiosa.

-Oh no – dijo Alice – tomamos un vuelo esta mañana.

-Espero y disfruten de la ciudad – dijo mi madre – Isabella puede mostrárselas algún día.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Alice emocionada – eso sería genial, nosotros casi no conocemos Seattle.

-La última vez que venimos solo estuvimos en el hotel – comento Jasper – la conferencia era ahí así que no paseamos mucho.

-Eso es perfecto – dijo mi madre – Bella conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

-¿qué opinas Edward? – preguntó Alice sonriendo.

Edward no había hablado para nada, se la había pasado viéndome a mí y luego a Daniella por la ventana.

-estaría muy bien que conociéramos la ciudad – respondió.

-Fantástico – dijeron mi madre y Alice.

No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que mi madre y Alice estaban planeando esto para buscarme pareja.

-Iré a ver a Dani – dije antes de salir de la sala.

Camine por el pasillo que me llevaba hacía el Jardín.

-¿Tú madre y mi hermana tratan de emparejarnos? – me sobresalte al oír la voz de Edward.

-¿me has seguido? – pregunte.

-no contestaste mi pregunta – dijo.

-tu tampoco la mía – contrataque.

-pensé que te habías ofendido.

-Lo estoy – respondí – no me gusta que mi madre me busque parejas – fruncí mi ceño – estoy perfectamente bien sola con mi hija y no necesito a ningún hombre en mi vida.

-por tu actitud puedo deducir que no es la primera vez que lo hace – comento -¿verdad?

-Ella trata de emparejarme con cualquier socio de la empresa – hice una mueca – tú hermana viajo para lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Alice dice que ya estoy muy viejo para estar solo – rio.

-¿Viejo? – lo mire confundida – no te vez tan grande.

-tengo 29 años Bella – dijo.

"Son solo dos años Bella"

"¿Qué demonios estoy pensado?" Pensé

-no estás tan viejo –comente – solo eres dos años más grande que yo.

"Te diste cuenta que le dijiste tu edad"

-Así que tienes... 27 –dijo vendo fijamente algo detrás de mí - ¿quién es ella?

Volteé y me encontré con la repisa de fotos que teníamos en el pasillo.

-¿quién? – pregunte viendo las fotos.

Mis padres tenían fotos de todos así que no sabía de quien hablaba.

-Ella – señalo la foto de en medio en la que Emmett nos tiene abrazadas a mí y a Tanya y los tres salíamos sonriendo, ella apenas tenía mes y medio de embarazo cuando la tomaron, por lo que su panza no se notaba.

-Se llamaba Tanya – respondí con una sonrisa – la conocí en una cafetería en Seattle hace más de 5 años y nos volvimos mejores amigas de inmediato.

Edward se quedó viendo la foto un buen rato.

-¿la conocías? – pregunte al ver que no hablaba.

- se me hace familiar – respondió.

-Venía de Chicago cuando la conocí – comente – vivió un tiempo conmigo y casi crecimos a Dani juntas.

-¿vivieron juntas? – preguntó.

Iba a responder pero Daniella llegó corriendo diciéndome que tenía hambre, por lo que me disculpe con Edward y fui con mi hija a la cocina…

**HOLA!**

**Lo siento por no actualizar, este capítulo lleva listo desde hace 3 semanas creo, estoy a final de semestre por lo que se me hace difícil entrar.**

**Espero les guste y debo actualizar pronto, por cierto en un rato subo capítulo de "No es mi vida…" solo termino un trabajo de metodología y subo **


End file.
